emulatorsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mariorocks10/Famtasia (In case my page is deleted
In case the Famtasia page is deleted, I will recreated the page telling the user the imformation is true, I will copy the imformation from here and paste on the new page, here is the imformation: What Famtasia ishttp://emulators.wikia.com/index.php?title=Famtasia&action=edit&section=1Edit Famtasia is an old Windows NES/FC emulator that was used in Late 1990s and early 2000s, this emulator was no longer used and don't have a webpage anymore. This emulator was replaced by FCE Ultra. Uses:http://emulators.wikia.com/index.php?title=Famtasia&action=edit&section=2Edit This emulator was used for the popular Super Mario Bros 3 (JPN) Time Attack in 11:03.95 by a Japanese player/TASer named Morimoto in mid-2003 (The Youtube video and description is almost to the bottom page), his movie was getting 99 lives, and incredible stunts that made game movie popular, other runs that were made by this emulator (Mostly seen in TASVideos.com) is Mega Man, Super Mario series, and Metroid, and other video games. In TASVideos, Famtasia was the first emulator to be used/supported on the site used for game movies/entertainment. What Famtasia looks like:http://emulators.wikia.com/index.php?title=Famtasia&action=edit&section=3Edit Famtasia has darker color (sometimes when you see a Famtasia movie, it doesn't have dark color, but the emulator has) and different sounds and music than newer improved emulators and the NES/FC, . Configuring Famtasiahttp://emulators.wikia.com/index.php?title=Famtasia&action=edit&section=4Edit If you don't have this emulator and you're about to have it from Lodedome.com (Link at the bottom), you will need this imformation, This is how to make Famtasia work correctly: Click Speed *Refresh: 10 (1) *ExecSpeed: 100 Turn off "Max" Then go to "Key" and press "Change" on controller 1 with these buttons: *A - X *B - Z *Select - S *Return - Return *Up - Up *Down - Down *Left *Right On "Shortcut" Ppress "Change" and use these buttons: *Pause - 1 *Save - I *Undo - P *Side Change - 2 *Disk Eject - 3 *Reset - R Problems:http://emulators.wikia.com/index.php?title=Famtasia&action=edit&section=5Edit Famtasia has various shortcomings, some of which include the following: *It is lacking in emulation quality, example: sometimes/mostly or not when you put Famtasia on full screen, it lacks. *It assumes that all games use NTSC (60 fps). *The source code has been lost. *It is difficult to record AVI. *No frame advance and no input or frame count display. *No bulletproof rerecording. Bulletproof rerecording is a safety measure that protects movies from loading of previous savestates *Sometimes after you get the full screen off, the part of the image gets on your desktop, to get rid of it, put it on full screen again, (sometimes this doesn't work, just try again) then zoom it out, and then the image goes away. FMV Movie format:http://emulators.wikia.com/index.php?title=Famtasia&action=edit&section=6Edit fmv is the movie capture format of Famtasia. FMV file format descriptionhttp://emulators.wikia.com/index.php?title=Famtasia&action=edit&section=7Edit FMV file consists of a 144-byte header and the frame data. Header format: 000 4-byte signature: 46 4D 56 1A "FMV\x1A" 004 1-byte flags: bit 7: 0=reset-based, 1=savestate-based other bits: unknown, set to 0 005 1-byte flags: bit 7: uses controller 1 bit 6: uses controller 2 bit 5: is a FDS recording other bits: unknown, set to 0 006 4-byte little-endian unsigned int: unknown, set to 00000000 00A 4-byte little-endian unsigned int: rerecord count minus 1 00E 2-byte little-endian unsigned int: unknown, set to 0000 010 64-byte zero-terminated emulator identifier string 050 64-byte zero-terminated movie title string 090 frame data begins here each frame consists of 1 or more bytes. Controller 1 takes 1 byte, controller 2 takes 1 byte, FDS data takes 1 byte. If all three exist, frame is 3 bytes. If the movie is a regular NES game with only controller 1 data, a frame is 1 bytes.The file has no terminator byte or frame count. The number of frames is the divided by . The rerecord count stored in the file is the number of times a savestate was loaded. If a savestate was never loaded, the number is 0. Famtasia however displays "1" in such case. It always adds 1 to the number found in the file. The file format has no means of identifying NTSC/PAL. It is always assumed that the game is NTSC - that is, 60 fps. The bit values in hex for the buttons are as follows. 01 Right 02 Left 04 Up 08 Down 10 B 20 A 40 Select 80 Start ---- Super Mario Bros 3 (JPN) Time Attack by Morimoto in 11:03.95http://emulators.wikia.com/index.php?title=Famtasia&action=edit&section=8Edit This shows Famtasia what it looks (But it doesn't have dark color on this video, look up "What Famtasia looks like") and sounds like, this video is also entertaining, the description shows some imformation or/and history about interest of this movie making history that brought speed runs/TASes in general. Enjoy the movie! P.S. Some words were taken out of the description, because it doesn't show imformation about the movie. Put the movie in full screen, since the video size is small. Description:http://emulators.wikia.com/index.php?title=Famtasia&action=edit&section=9Edit One of the earliest known tool-assisted speedruns and an internet phenomenon back in 2004..This is a historic movie, submitted and obsoleted before the creation of the database-based (and wiki-based) site engine, before July 2004. It was inserted into the database for a history revival project by Bisqwit in autumn 2006. When this video was first released on the Internet in mid-2003, its incredible quality of play became a phenomenon; since few people knew how the video was made, it was widely believed that it was played in real-time by an extremely skilled player. When Morimoto detailed the making of the run on his website, many felt deceived and turned to criticizing the video's "illegitimacy" instead. During this time, the concept of tool-assistance was still mostly unknown, and people even went as far as claiming that Morimoto had constructed the movie in several years' time by performing video editing on every single frame of the WMV. While this video was not the first of its kind, it was the first to gain widespread interest, and contributed greatly to the popularity of speedruns in general. Note: This record was beated by Genisto of the time of 10:53.52 ( In Super Mario Bros 3 records bellow), look on TASVideos for more Famtasia game movies that were made. Here is the Super Mario Bros 3 records that were made by Famtasia from TASVideos:http://emulators.wikia.com/index.php?title=Famtasia&action=edit&section=10Edit 14 NES Super Mario Bros 3 (JPN) by Genisto in 10:53.52 (2004-03-29) 667 NES Super Mario Bros 3 (JPN) by Michael F. in 10:58.92 (2004-02-12) 668 NES Super Mario Bros 3 (JPN) by Morimoto in 11:03.95 (2003-11-19) 15 NES Super Mario Bros 3 (JPN) (Warpless) by Tokushin in 1:17:40.7 (2001-02-05) Famtasia Download at Lodedome.comhttp://emulators.wikia.com/index.php?title=Famtasia&action=edit&section=11Edit Here is the link that has Famtasia called Lodedome.com after the last word - "beside" of this paragraph, look at Configuring Famtasia, so you can fix the emulator before playing first, because its going to get speedy when you first started your app, when you fixed it, its not going to get speedy again, untill you feel like to make it speedy, and made it do that. When you configure Famtasia, you have get game ROMs after you get the emulator, like other emulators, when you downloaded the file "Famtasia", bring 511 file to your desktop or just put the Famtasia on your desktop, but don't bring 510 and/or 600 on your desktop, because those two doesn't work right, look for the name very good till you see the name "Famtasia", download the part were it says 557 KB, There some problems with Famtasia ("Problems up above"), but its a good emulator, well... you all maybe think not, use the emulator when you want, the download is at the link beside: Lodedome.com ﻿ ﻿ Category:Blog posts